


Заперты вместе

by treibsand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, замкнутое пространство!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке бестиария:<br/>Дерек/(|)Стайлз. Заперты вместе.</p>
<p>Предупреждение одно - клаустрофобикам читать не стоит!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заперты вместе

Стайлз слышит, как его зовут. Голос далекий, мягкий и такой тихий, что ему совсем не хочется открывать глаза. Тело у него тяжелое, неповоротливое, одеревенелое. Он слышит своё имя, повторенное так много раз, что ему приходится открыть глаза, иначе Дерек никогда не даст ему опять отрубиться. С открытыми глазами также темно, как и с закрытыми. Стайлз снова закрывает их, постепенно осознавая, что произошло.  
\- Господи, - Дерек тяжело дышит над ним и его дыхание паром оседает у Стайлза на лице, – Скажи хоть что-нибудь, - голос Дерека звучит умоляюще и это пугает Стайлза, моментально возвращая в застывшую реальность.  
\- Ты укусил меня, - голос у него хриплый. Стайлз очень, действительно очень старается дышать спокойно и размеренно, чтобы потреблять, как можно меньше кислорода. Он уверен, что стоит ему опять открыть глаза, как паника и ужас накроют его с головой и он не думает, что Дерек сможет во второй раз сдержаться и не убить его.  
\- Я больше не могу, - Дерек все сильнее и сильнее наваливается на него. Стайлз понимает, что он не чувствует ног, просто потому что они онемели под тяжестью его тела. Он не знает, сколько времени они уже провели так и насколько паршиво должно быть сейчас Дереку.  
\- Нам надо поменяться местами, - Дерека дышит, как загнанный зверь. Стайлз не знает как, но у него получается взять себя в руки. Он открывает глаза и принимается ощупывать пространство вокруг них, чтобы понять, сколько у них есть места для маневра. – Давай насчет три. Раз, два, три.  
По ощущениям они переворачивались пару-тройку вечностей, Стайлз успел посадить себе кучу заноз в обе ладони, ободрать колени и исцарапать всю левую руку о торчащий сбоку гвоздь, он чувствовал, как кровь течет у него по локтю и капает, тут же впитываясь в грубо обработанное дерево. Когда Дерек оказывается под ним, Стайлз чувствует на своей собственной шкуре, как на самом деле тяжело нависать над кем-то, стараясь не придавливать его всем своим весом. Он уперся коленками и локтями вниз стараясь дать Дереку, хоть немного времени передохнуть, но долго он так не продержится, изорванный о гвоздь локоть от боли практически разрывало. Он чувствовал кошмарную усталость.  
\- Ты можешь лечь на меня, - говорит Дерек и Стайлзу ужасно хочется увидеть его лицо. Увидеть хоть что-нибудь в этой тьме. Некоторое время он пытается извернуться так, чтобы он лежал сбоку от Дерека, но не выходит.  
\- Гробы все такие маленькие или это нам так повезло? – запыхавшись, спрашивает Стайлз, в итоге он устроил голову на груди у Дерека, а остального себя кое-как вытянул по боковой стенке, ноги пришлось согнуть и тоже положить сверху на ноги Дерека. В любом случае так должно быть легче им обоим.  
\- Рассчитан на одного, - невесело усмехается Дерек. У Стайлза прямо под правым ухом бьётся его сердце. Он слышит каждый удар. Сердце бьётся все тише, спокойней, медленней. Стайлзу снова становится жутко страшно.  
\- Ты как? – спрашивает он, сильнее вжимаясь в Дерека и для верности вцепляясь рукой ему в майку, как будто он может куда-то деться отсюда.  
\- Если не принимать в расчет постоянную мучительную боль от твоих костлявых конечностей, - Дереку хочется продолжить “и то, что мы закопаны на глубине двух метров под землей в рябиновом гробу, который очень медленно убивает меня”, – то все просто замечательно.  
Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек пытается что-то найти или нащупать. По звукам каждое движение дается ему с большим трудом.  
\- Успокоился? – уточняет на всякий случай Дерек, хотя он и так прекрасно ощущает состояние Стайлза.  
\- Я буду психовать по поводу твоих методов успокоения людей находящихся в острой стадии панической атаки, когда мы выберемся отсюда, - Стайлз едва не оговорился, сказав “если” и ему это совсем не нравится.  
\- Главное, что сработало, - довольно припечатывает Дерек и продолжает, уже совершенно серьезно, - У меня в левом кармане лежит телефон, достань его и позвони своему отцу.  
Стайлза, как будто ударяет током, насколько же у него отключились мозги, если он даже не подумал об этом. Он пытается нащупать вместо этого свой телефон, в заднем карман штанов, но он не обнаруживает ни телефона, ни штанов на себе.  
\- Они сняли с меня штаны, - растерянно сообщает он Дереку.  
\- А с меня куртку, - Стайлз по его голосу без проблем определяет, что Дерек начинает злиться. – Стайлз, телефон. Прямо сейчас!  
\- Сам что ли достать не можешь, - рявкает в ответ Стайлз, и всё-таки промахивается мимо кармана, проводя рукой по ширинке Дерека, он тут же отдергивает руку, - Черт!  
\- Левый карман, - Дерек практически шипит сквозь зубы, - находиться слева, Стайлз.  
Стайлз достает телефон с третьей попытки, но он не решается включить его.  
\- И что я ему скажу? – он замирает и смотрит в направлении лица Дерека, - Привет пап! Я лежу в гробу с Дереком Хэйлом и только, что трогал его за всякое, благослови нас что ли, - Стайлз криво улыбается, - Лучше позвоню Скотту.  
\- Каждый наш гребанный вдох сокращает кислород в нашем милом гробу, Стайлз, - Дерек хватает его за ворот и притягивает ближе к себе, - и наше время. Так что ты позвонишь шерифу и скажешь, что на тебя напали психи, ты их не видел, очнулся в гробу под землей.  
\- Дерек, - Стайлзу самому не нравится, как глухо звучит его голос, но Дерек продолжает, не обращая на него никакого внимания.  
\- Ты закопан на кладбище, в Бикон Хиллз либо на расстоянии в радиусе 20-40 километров от него. В свежей могиле, под гробом только что похороненного человека и да, ты с Дереком Хэйлом, потому что ты, черт возьми, звонишь не со своего телефона.  
Дерек отпускает его, но Стайлз не отодвигается, он видит, как горят красным его глаза и смотрит прямо в них.  
\- Я не смогу, - Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, - Почему не набрать Скотта или Айзека? Пусть кто-нибудь из вас найдет нас по запаху.  
\- Пока ты тут отдыхал, я позвонил Питеру, - кажется, Дерек немного успокоился, по крайней мере, Стайлз больше не видит его красных глаз, - Они ищут нас, но – Дерек опять не договаривает конец фразы, он хочет сказать “ я не думаю, что они найдут нас вовремя”, но сейчас Стайлз это бомба замедленного действия и рано или поздно он опять взорвется. - Твои штаны и моя куртка это ложный след как раз для моей стаи.  
Стайлз молчит, прикидывая, соображая и пытаясь найти выход из совершенно безвыходного положения. Он включает телефон и видит, что зарядка израсходована уже наполовину.  
\- Я наберу, - Стайлз быстро водит пальцами по экрану, - но говорить будешь ты. Я просто не могу сказать отцу, что я сейчас в гробу неизвестно где, когда должен быть у Скотта дома помогая ему с английским. Может не говорить ему, что я с тобой? - Стайлз уверен, что Дерек смотрит на него, как на законченного психа, но все равно продолжает, - Может Питер найдет нас скоро?  
Дерек просто забирает у него из рук телефон и нажимает на вызов, Стайлз слышит гудки и молча, поздравляет себя с первой стадией – отрицание.  
Дерек быстро разговаривает с его отцом, рассказывает и описывает все, что слышал из машины, пока их везли. Про звук текущей воды, про шоссе, про запахи. Стайлз просто слушает их, а когда приходит его очередь, он говорит стандартное “Со мной все хорошо, пап”, а в ответ слышит только стальной уверенный голос своего отца. Он говорит ему “Я найду вас, сынок” и Стайлз ему верит.

Дерека злит все. Вся его жизнь, как кривая усмешка психопата. Его практически разрывало от гнева, буквально десять минут назад. Сейчас гнев постепенно утихает, теряет интенсивность, покидает его вместе с силами, что высасывает из него рябина вокруг, а сверху их еще и аконитом присыпали, чтобы уж наверняка. Стайлз притих после разговора с отцом и Дерек невыразимо рад этому. Рад, что у него есть хоть пару минут, чтобы просто лежать и ни о чем не думать.  
\- Сколько у нас еще есть времени? - Стайлз говорить очень тихо, он знает, что его все равно услышат.  
Дерек не может не ответить на этот вопрос. Единственный вопрос, который нельзя проигнорировать в сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Меньше часа.  
Стайлз ощутимо содрогается всем телом и Дерека снова заполняет гнев. Он течет по его венам и ему хочется вцепиться зубами в горло Стайлза и разорвать его. Ему хочется высказать все. Хочется обвинить в том, что они закопаны сейчас тут, потому что Стайлз не умеет вовремя заткнуться, что он лишил его шансов на спасение. Что они умрут здесь. Дерек сжимает зубы, дышит спокойно и размерено. Он ничего не говорит, надо экономить воздух.

Из оцепенелого состояния ожидания их вырывает звонок. Мелодия телефонного звонка льется в уши Стайлзу райской музыкой. Объективно прошло минут пятнадцать, необъективно для Стайлза прошла вся его жизнь.  
\- На кладбище Бикон Хиллз три свежие могилы, - голос отца спокоен, шериф контролирует ситуацию или Стайлзу просто очень хочется в это верить, - В Норд Вэй-Хиллз одна и две в Нью-Бикон-Хиллз. Я мобилизовал всех, мы выкапываем все шесть могил. Держитесь.  
Стайлз слышит в динамике телефона, как шумит экскаватор и кричат люди. Это обнадеживает. Он загадывает, что если он услышит звук техники или крики людей, через десять минут, то они выберутся. Стайлз засекает время.

Проходит пятнадцать минут, вокруг прежняя гробовая тишина.

\- Только не смейся, - говорит Стайлз и Дерек думает, смех это последнее, что в данный момент было бы уместным, - Я ведь даже ни разу не целовался по-настоящему.  
Дерек неопределенно хмыкает, он не хочет говорить, у него просто нет на это сил, но и лежать в жуткой ватной тишине становится все ужасней и ужасней с каждой пройденной минутой.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я это исправил?  
Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз придвигается ближе к нему, потом свет от экрана телефона освещает ему лицо, он недовольно щурится и видит бледного, как смерть Стайлза над собой. Они, не стесняясь, рассматривают друг друга. Лицо у Стайлза бледное до синевы, грязное, с пятнами крови на лбу и Дерек знает, что если посвятить пониже, на шею, будет видно следы от его зубов.  
\- Прости, - говорит Стайлз и выключает телефон, - Хотел тебя увидеть. Выглядишь крайне паршиво, чувак.  
\- Все так плохо, что ты даже перехотел целоваться со мной? - Дерек старается, чтобы его голос звучал обычно и считает, что ему это удалось, потому что видит, как Стайлз улыбается. Дерек поднимает руку и проводит по следам от его собственных зубов. Стайлз прижимается щекой к его руке, не отпуская. Дерек сам не понимает, откуда у него находятся силы, но он притягивает Стайлза к себе, практически укладывая сверху, и крепко обнимает.  
\- Черт, - Стайлз цепляется за него, так сильно, что майка трещит под его пальцами, - Никогда не думал, что это будет так. Все так нелепо вышло.  
\- Ну кое-кто решил поболтать с Альфой всех альф, - Дерек уже не чувствует гнева, только апатию, - и вот мы здесь.  
\- Я не знал ваших идиотских правил, - оправдывается Стайлз.  
\- Меня пришли казнить, - а вот теперь Дереку хочется смеяться, громко и наверно истерично, - выбор был рябиновый, мать его, гроб и схватка с альфой. Все оборотни всегда выбирают схватку. Быстро и достойно. Какого черта ты влез с гробом а?  
\- Ты видел этого альфу вообще? – Стайлз негодовал, - Он бы разорвал тебя в два счета. Я хотел спасти тебя, выиграть время!  
\- О да, ты выиграл время, - Дерек закатывает глаза, - Это самый прекрасный час в моей жизни. Этот час даже прекрасней, того восхитительного момента, когда мне сообщили, что вся моя семья сгорела заживо, - метафорический яд практически капал с его языка и Дереку самому было тошно от этого, - Всю жизнь был уверен, что умер именно тогда, вместе с ними. Что мне уже ничего не страшно. Я ошибался. Спасибо, Стайлз. Огромное спасибо.  
Стайлз дергается всем телом, стараясь, высвободится из объятий, но Дерек не отпускает его. Он всё также крепко прижимал его к себе, потому что Стайлзу это нужно. Им обоим это нужно.

Они опять лежат в тишине. Стайлз думает, что у него была не такая уж и плохая жизнь. Интересная под конец, даже слишком на его взгляд. А в начале у него была мама и очень много любви и счастья. Сейчас Стайлз невольно думал, что может быть, он встретит её там. По другую сторону. От этих радужных мыслей его и отвлекает Дерек.  
\- Позвони отцу, - говорит он.  
\- Аккумулятор почти сел, - Стайлз боится остаться совсем без связи с внешним миром. Очень боится. Ему кажется, что пока работает телефон, у них есть хоть какой-то, пусть призрачный шанс, но стоит телефону разрядиться окончательно и они покойники.  
\- Позвони и скажи, что любишь его, - Дерек звучит все тише и невнятней, - Пока не поздно.  
Стайлз слушается и звонит, молча глотая слезы, говорит, что любит его и голос отца, по ту сторону трубки и двух метров земли над головой звучит абсолютно раздавленным, уничтоженным. Стайлз слышит, как его отец плачет. Телефон сдыхает посередине фразы Стайлза “Я передам привет маме”

Дерек приходит в себя от того, что его кто-то трясет. Со всей оставшейся у него силой. Лицо Стайлза перекошено от ужаса.  
\- Я думал ты умер, - говорит он и упирается лбом в щеку Дерека. Воздуха не хватает, и они оба дышат уже слишком громко и часто.  
\- Еще нет, - Дереку почему то весело, иногда кислородное голодание может вызывать эйфорию, хоть он предпочел бы уже отравиться углекислым газом, но щели между досками гроба, к сожалению, слишком большие.  
\- Не оставляй меня, - Стайлз не просит, он требует, - Не смей помирать раньше меня.  
Дерек на секунду представляет, каково это лежать в гробу рядом с трупом и ждать собственной смерти.  
\- Не буду.

Они теряют сознание раньше, чем слышат, как в крышку гроба ударяется первая лопата и за ней слышится крик “Они здесь! Скорей!”

Стайлз открывает глаза в больнице. Свет немного режет глаза и сейчас это самое прекрасное ощущение в мире. Он видит отца, спящего рядом с ним в кресле. Стайлз хочет посмотреть в окно, увидеть небо, деревья, фонарный столб, даже грязь на улице, он поворачивает голову и видит рядом, на еще одной больничной койке спящего Дерека Хэйла. Стайлз улыбается, моргает и снова закрывает глаза, засыпая.


End file.
